Not Nice New Girl
by texaskid
Summary: Inspired by the saying New Girl, Nice and how Carlos said to James: You always get the girl. What happens when James doesn't get the new girl and why being the new girl isn't nice.


_**I know I should probably be working on Big Time Sister but this has been bothering me for a couple of days. Inspired by a few things. First the lack of Carlos/OC fics on this site. Come on where's the Carlos love? Way too many real person fics and slash fics so I thought I'd post something a little different. And second two lines from the series got to me one where Carlos said James always gets the girl and second where the boys say "New Girl, Nice." I thought what if James didn't get the girl and it wasn't so nice to be the new girl. Same Disclaimer I only own Kylie and her brother.**_

* * *

"Come on Josh, aren't you going to at least help me unload this stuff?" Kylie asked looking at her redheaded brother.

"Nope, your junk your problem. I only helped load it because Dad was there. We're up in apartment 2R, to the right out of the elevators. Have fun." Josh answered. Kylie glared at the back of his head as he walked away and back inside the Palmwoods, her new home. Kylie's dad was an IT guru in the military and had just been shipped overseas sending Kylie to live with her 25 year old stunt man/stunt coordinator of a brother in Hollywood from where they had last been stationed in Colorado. Though Kylie hadn't liked the option, she had liked the other one even less. Going to stay with her aunt Pearl whose house always smelled like bad perfume and cats. Kylie sighed but grabbed a couple of boxes and headed inside. On her fifth trip inside Kylie was knocked to the floor by a boy only a little bit taller than herself with big brown eyes now staring down at her.

"I'm so sorry." The boy said.

"It's alright I wasn't really watching where I was going. I'm Kylie," she said holding a hand out.

The raven-haired boy took it and pulled her to her feet. "Logan." He answered. "You're new around here aren't you?"

"Just moved in today. Well in the process."

"Did you know your hair is pink?" Logan asked.

"Actually it's blonde with pink and yellow streaks."

"Yellow streaks in blonde hair?"

"What can I say? I really like the color yellow. I ... I should get back to moving."

"Would you like some help?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Kylie said, "if you're not busy." So Logan helped Kylie move in and they were nearly done by the time they came across Logan's friends. They looked very familiar to Kylie but she didn't know how.

"New girl, nice," the three of them said.

"Yeah will go with that," Kylie said.

"So this is where you've been all day." The dirty blonde said.

"He generously offered to help me move in." Kylie said. It was slowly sinking in how she knew the boys.

"Can we talk to you for a moment?" The tall brunette said.

Logan sighed but walked in to the pool yard with the other three. Kylie looked around and spotted a girl about her age with dark brown, wavy hair. "Hey!" Kylie said.

"Hi." The girl answered walking over to her.

"Who are they?" Kylie asked pointing to the boys.

"Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos, better known as Big Time Rush."

"I thought so. Thanks."

"Sure." The girl smiled then walked away.

Kylie waited for Logan a few more moments and he came back. "Everything ok?"

"Sure." Logan answered.

"Do you think they'd help us for a minute? I have to get my car out of the back of the truck."

"I could probably convince them."

"Thanks." Sure enough Logan came out with the other three.

"I hope it's ok that I promised they could have some of our pizza." Logan said.

"That's fine. Those ramps need to go against the back of the truck." Kylie said.

Soon they had her car parked and were back in her apartment waiting for the pizza as they helped her unpack. "You never said your brother was Josh Jones, the stunt coordinator for New Town High." Kendall said.

"You never asked. He's also the stunt double for Travis Martin, you know that action hero in all those Karate movies?" Kylie said.

"So how long are you staying?" James asked.

"Probably six months. That's usually how long my dad gets stationed somewhere."

"Actually you've here for a year. Dad's been deployed to Afganistan. That's why you couldn't go with him." Josh said.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Of course he couldn't tell me that."

"We'll talk about this later. I have to take the truck back, it's empty right?"

"Yeah thanks to these boys." Kylie said motioning to the band.

"Good."

Josh left and Kylie turned back to the boys. They continued to unpack and soon the pizza arrived. A while later Kendall spotted a picture of Kylie with another girl at what looked to be a concert. He smiled as the pieces began falling into place quickly. The more he talked to this girl the more he realized he had met her before. The photo finally told him where. After the other three left Kendall turned to Kylie. "I remember you." Kendall said.

"From where?" Kylie asked.

"Denver concert four months ago."

"I don't think so." Kylie said.

"Yes. Yellow streaks, blonde hair. During the meet and greet you couldn't stop staring at Carlos. You told us that your new friend was a huge fan and you only agreed to come because it was better than sitting at home alone."

"How do you remember that?" Kylie asked.

"The yellow streaks. I thought it was so strange to see them in blonde hair." Kendall said.

"So what now?"

"Nothing. Welcome to the Palmwoods." Kendall said.

Kylie smiled and shook her head.

Kendall left the apartment and Kylie plopped down on the couch.

Two weeks later Kylie was tanning by the pool when James walked up and sat down on the chair next to her. Kylie frowned and tried to prepare herself for the flirting she knew was coming. While over the past two weeks Kendall and Logan had become friends to Kylie, Carlos kept his distance and James had been flirting with her every time he saw her.

"Hey there beautiful," James said.

"James." Kylie said not moving from her comfortable spot.

"What do you say—?"

"You're so not my type?" Kylie said.

"No, that's not it at all."

"It is, James you're really sweet and charming and I'm sure I could fall for you but you're not my type. I'm sorry." Kylie said finally having enough of his flirting.

"Oh, well what is your type?" James asked.

"Cute and goofy and sensitive but funny and ... I've only ever had two boyfriends before so I'm not really sure everything I want in a guy but I do know those things."

"You want a goofy but sensitive guy."

"Yeah."

"Sounds like you have a crush on my best friend."

"Best friend? No way," Kylie denied.

"Yes you do. You have a crush on Carlos."

"He's cute." Kylie said grinning as said boy walked into the pool yard. "But he hasn't spoken to me since I moved in."

"Maybe he doesn't realize you like him." James said.

"Maybe. Or maybe he doesn't like me." Kylie said standing. She smiled at James then went inside as the other boys walked up to James.

"Why is it you always get the girl?" Carlos asked plopping down next to James.

"Not this time." James said.

"What's that mean?" Carlos asked.

"She's got a crush on a different guy and I know when to back off. You on the other really should give it a shot." James said.

"And how am I supposed to do that? She doesn't even give me the time of day." Carlos said.

"Because you don't approach her," James said. Carlos turned to Kendall and Logan who both nodded.

"But how do I get her attention?" Carlos asked.

"Just say hi." James said.

"Yeah with Kylie it doesn't need to be over the top. She's fun loving and told me that she'd love to go skydiving." Kendall said.

"You're saying I should take her skydiving?" Carlos asked.

"Yep," Kendall said.

"Interesting," Carlos said. So later that day Carlos walked up to Kylie and swallowed hard.

"Oh hi Carlos," Kylie said biting her lip.

"Hi." Carlos answered.

"Did you want something?" Kylie asked when he continued to stand there and stare at her.

"Oh uh ... Gustavo got two tickets to this new indoor sky diving thing and I was wondering if you wanted to go." Carlos said.

"What about the rest of the guys?" Kylie asked.

"Well James didn't want to mess up his hair, Logan said it was too dangerous, and Kendall well I just thought I'd see if you wanted to go."

"Oh, well guess if they don't want to go then sure I'll go." Kylie said.

"I don't want to pressure you." Carlos said.

"If you want me to go then I'll go." Kylie said.

"Alright," Carlos said. "Let's go."

Though it got off to an awkward start Kylie and Carlos had a great time and as they walked back towards the Palmwoods munching on corndogs they were laughing and enjoying each other.

"You know, I thought today was going to be a bad day when James sat down next to me and started flirting but now, it's been real fun."

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" Carlos suggested nervously.

"I'd like that. Maybe next time we can skydive from a real airplane? Or go zip-lining that was fun."

"You went zip-lining?" Carlos said.

"Yup. Dad did some IT work for them and they gave him free tickets. That's how I got to do a lot of fun stuff. Zip-lining, paragliding, hockey games, concert tickets, hot air ballooning, amusement parks, it's how my dad apologized for not being there. I miss having him around. Right after my mom died my dad stayed in the same place for two years. It was the same place we grew up in. I was on the hockey team then two years later the military began shipping him everywhere they needed him and I quit hockey. If I could play another hockey game, well it's probably going to be the most fun I'll ever have." Kylie said.

"I'm sorry he's not there for you. I didn't know you played hockey." Carlos said.

"There's a lot you didn't know about me. Did you know I'm allergic to bees?" Kylie asked.

"Me too," Carlos said.

"I can't stand mustard. It's just ick." Kylie said.

"I'm the same with Ketchup." Carlos said.

Kylie smiled and they continued swapping information as they walked. Kylie looked down trying to come up with something else and then she noticed they were holding hands. She smiled softly. "My first concert was The Pussycat dolls. I was six and my mom took me."

"Mine was Aerosmith. My Papi took me."

"My momma was killed in a car accident when I was 8." Carlos stopped and pulled Kylie to him. "Not a day goes by that I don't miss her."

"I know. Logan has those days too."

"What do you mean?"

"His dad died in a fire. He was a firefighter." Kylie hugged Carlos a little longer then smiled.

"Thanks Carlos. I needed that hug." Kylie said.

"Sure." Carlos said.

Over the next two weeks, Carlos continued to take Kylie out to all kinds of fun and exciting places. Then slowly but surely every day she got more and more calls and texts from a Kelly Wainwright so Kylie asked Kendall about her. Kendall explained that Carlos had been skipping rehearsals and practices to spend time with her. Kylie frowned and thanked him then went back to her brother's apartment. When Carlos texted Kylie about going roller blading, Kylie turned him down. Then Carlos showed up at her door.

"What's up? You agreed to go with me."

"Yeah that was until I found out you've been skipping out on rehearsals and recording and practices to spend time with me. Get your head on straight boy. I love spending time with you and getting to know you but singing and the band come first. I refuse to pull you away from the band. Besides I need a little girl time. Go hang out with your boys I'll see you when you get back." Kylie said.

"But I really want to hang out with you."

"I know handsome but I also know every guy needs guy time. Trust me on this." Kylie said.

"Yeah," Carlos sighed. Kylie smiled and Carlos rushed off. Kylie shut the door and leaned back against.

A few weeks later Kylie was hanging out with Camille by the pool when Carlos walked up with a red rose. "Beautiful." Carlos said extending his hand. Kylie looked at Camille but she only shrugged. Kylie took Carlos's hand and followed him to the boys GTO where James, Kendall, and Logan were waiting.

"What's going on?" Kylie asked.

"It's a surprise." Carlos said offering Kylie the rose.

Kylie took it and climbed in the back seat between Logan and Carlos. Ten minutes later Kendall stopped the car in front of the ice rink. "An ice rink?"

"Yes. You'll see." Carlos said.

They all went inside and Kylie saw it was empty except her brother.

"You told me you were on a hockey team until you were ten years old. That you would love to play just one hockey game again," Carlos said.

"You... You got my brother to come down here and you rented out an entire hockey rink for us to play?" Kylie asked. Carlos nodded. "You're amazing." Kylie through her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Carlos smiled and hugged her back.

After the game Kylie walked outside with Carlos and she took his hand.

"Thank you so much for this game. I loved it. It's what I needed." Kylie said.

"I know and you're welcome." Carlos smiled. Then he looked down at their joined hands.

"What are you thinking?" Kylie asked.

"That I want you to be my girlfriend."

"I thought I already was." Kylie said biting her lip hoping she hadn't assumed too much.

"I like that. Calling you my girlfriend," Carlos said.

"One condition," Kylie said lifting his chin so he could look at her. "You need to spend more time with the boys. Your music is important to you. I refuse to take that from you."

"I promise." Carlos said.

"Good." Kylie smiled and kissed him. Back at the apartment Kylie spent the rest of the night talking and generally just hanging out with Carlos enjoying being with him.

* * *

_**I've recently realized that I have a new obsession with Kendall's brother Kevin. I don't know why I guess it was because they've been airing a couple of his movies recently. I was watching Alvin and the Chipmunks 2 and realized he's kinda mean in that movie. But his other movies, Cheaper by the Dozen, Unnatural History, and Poor Paul are great. Sorry this is just me rambling. Let me know what you think. Also anyone else bummed they've moved the new BTR episode to Monday night? There was nothing wrong with their Saturday Night airings. Oh well guess I catch it when it reairs. **_


End file.
